Once Upon A Dream
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Headcanon. Mereka bilang, ia adalah salah satu pendekar perang. Mereka bilang, pria pirang di sebelah ranjangnya adalah pendekar perang yang lain. Lalu siapa wanita merah muda yang terbaring koma di seberang kamarnya? Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV (2014)


_Author's Note:_ bila koneksi pembaca luar biasa, sangat disarankan (penulis memohon dengan sangat) mengunduh lagu **Once Upon A Dream **yang dibawakan **Lana Del Rey** untuk _ending film Maleficent_. Karena sungguh tersiksa sekali bagi penulis yang gatel mau nyempilin lirik lagu tersebut di sini… tapi nggak bisa melanggar rules =w= hiks.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_NOTE: Italic for flashback_

_Senang rasanya, ini tahun ke-tiga aku ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan BTC-Contest._

* * *

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Once Upon A Dream**

==00==00==00==

.

.

* * *

_Bumi bergetar, tanah terbelah, lahar terlihat. Di saat-saat terakhir, punggung wanita itu tetap jauh, bersamaan dengan tanganmu yang gagal menyentuh._

_Semuanya lenyap, hitam meluruh._

Kelopak mata tajam itu terbuka, mata hitamnya nampak tak bercahaya.

"Pagi, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Seperti biasa, pria di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu tak menyahut. Kendati setiap pagi dan malam akan ada banyak perawat cantik bergantian menyapanya dan mengajaknya bicara, sampai saat ini tak sepatah pun ke luar dari mulutnya.

Ada hari di mana pria itu sebelumnya banyak bersuara.

_"__Di mana ini?"_

_"__Siapa kau?"_

_"—__dan… aku siapa?"_

Ia masih ingat, hari pertama ia siuman, di sana ada seorang pria berambut perak mengaku bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dan ia masih teramat ingat bagaimana Hatake Kakashi itu sangat bersyukur ia siuman walau dengan memori yang kosong—tak ingat apa pun.

_"__Kau di rumah sakit Kumogakure. Kau tak ingat apa pun? … Hatake Kakashi, gurumu."_

_"__Uchiha Sasuke, aku buru-buru_. _Aku akan kembali untuk menjemput kalian secepatnya. Sampai jumpa._"

Dan sudah nyaris empat hari berselang, Kakashi tak kunjung kembali. Meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pegangan, serangkai nama 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Ia tak begitu yakin kalau namanya adalah benar 'Sasuke', namun hanya itu satu-satunya kunci untuk dirinya sendiri—yang tak kenal siapa pun dan tak tahu apapun, selain matanya yang terkadang sakit beserta tubuhnya yang terasa lemah.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kuuuuun~!_"

"_Urusai._"

Lagi, ia membuka matanya yang seperti tak memiliki cahaya. Terbuka, seperti tak pernah tidur sebelumnya. Ia mulai bosan dan ingin lari, namun kedua matanya yang sering terasa nyeri tak mengizinkannya pergi. Tetap tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Siapa? Siapa kiranya perempuan yang ada di mimpinya?

Setidaknya, ini memberinya petunjuk… sepenggal nama 'Sasuke' telah dikonfirmasi mimpinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda pagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_?"

Masih tak bersuara, meski ninja medis telah berpindah ke ranjang sebelah setelah selesai dengannya. Pemeriksaan pagi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, selagi memejamkan kedua matanya, lama. Matanya terasa perih. Ketika membuka mata, ia menghela napas dan mengepalkan tangan. Saat itulah ia tersadar sesuatu…

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ketus Sasuke, pelan. Alisnya mengerut dalam menatap kedua gelang logam tebal yang memadati kiri kanan pergelangan tangannya. "Penghisap _cakra?_"

"Oh," ninja medis yang sudah berumur itu sempat gugup. "Sebenarnya itu penahan _cakra_, _cakra_ Anda sama sekali tidak dihisap, hanya ditahan, agar Anda tak menggunakannya."

"Uzumaki Naruto-_san_, bagaimana perasaan Anda pagi ini?" perawat itu pun beralih pada Naruto.

Ah, Sasuke tak pernah hilang perhatian pada pria pirang yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Pria pirang yang dikabarkan telah lebih dulu siuman namun tak dapat bergerak dan tak mampu berbicara.

Pria pirang beridentitas Uzumaki Naruto itu entah bagaimana membuatnya tertarik untuk menoleh. Ada sesuatu… di mata biru pasien sebelah ranjangnya tersebut, yang meroketkan rasa ingin tahunya. Tatapan mata Naruto padanya, tak mampu Sasuke mengartikannya.

"Lalu kenapa pria itu tak mengenakannya juga?" Sasuke menunjuk langsung ke arah Naruto.

Sang ninja medis berdehem, "Beberapa pasien yang memiliki kekuatan cenderung berbahaya ditahan _cakra-_nya. Tapi tenang saja~" buru-buru ditambalnya, "Kriminal atau bukan, Anda hanya akan dirawat di sini, Uchiha-_san_. Penahan _cakra_ itu dipasang atas permintaan guru Anda, Kakashi."

"Kemana pria itu sekarang?"

"DIa sedang kembali ke desa asal dengan beberapa urusan. Dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjemput Anda bertiga di sini setelah urusannya selesai dan kalian sudah mampu dibawa pergi."

"Bertiga?"

Mengangguk. "Uchiha Sasuke-_san, _Uzumaki Naruto-_san_, dan satu lagi…" ninja medis itu nampak berpikir, sambil membolak-balikan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku lupa teman setim kalian yang satu lagi, dan tak ada catatannya dalam daftar tanggung jawabku."

Sasuke pun tak menjawab, pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan teman sekamarnya di ruang inap ini. Matanya beralih ke arah lain dan termenung. Selagi sang ninja medis melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Pernapasan Anda semakin membaik, Uzumaki Naruto -_san_. Perawat akan segera membantu Anda sarapan." Ninja medis tua tadi tersenyum teduh pada tubuh kurus yang tak menjawabnya.

Mereka memang memanggil nama-nama pasien di lorong ini dengan nama lengkapnya. Karena kabarnya, lorong ini terisi oleh pasien-pasien yang diduga lupa ingatan paska perang, atau keadaan yang parah untuk diperhatikan lebih. Kebanyakan dari mereka menjadi cacat fisik, lumpuh, lumpuh total, bahkan koma.

Sasuke tak begitu tertarik dengan kisah peperangan yang mereka bilang dilewati Sasuke begitu kerasnya. Ia mulai tertarik, ketika mimpi-mimpinya mengatakan itu semua.

Perang.

_"__Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"__Diamlah, saat ini kau tidak akan berguna!"_

Bahkan di dalam mimpi tersebut, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa cemasnya pada perempuan itu. Siapa? Wajahnya pun, Sasuke tak dapat mengingatnya.

.

.

Sasuke keluar, berjalan-jalan meski lorong rumah sakit tengah sepi.

"Uchiha-_san,_ Anda mau kemana tengah malam begini? Mari saya bantu ke kamar Anda."

Sasuke menggeleng dan mengangkat rendah telapak tangan kanannya selagi tangan kiri yang terinfus memegang tiang infus. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi…" sang perawat _shift_ malam itu pun terdiam setelah dilirik tajam dengan kerutan alis hitam pasien pucat tersebut. "Baiklah, tolong berhati-hati."

Setelah perawat pergi, Sasuke kembali melangkah dengan sandal rumah sakitnya. Tubuhnya memang belum terlalu _fit_, namun ia dapat berjalan normal meski cenderung lamban.

Setiap pintu kamar pasien yang terbuka, ia iseng melirik ke sana. Melihat beberapanya ada yang sedang tidur, sedang terjaga dan ada pula yang dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan hingga mengundang ketegangan para perawat dan ninja medis yang bertugas.

Barangkali ia menemukan satu orang lagi teman setimnya yang belum diketahui tersebut.

Setiap ada jendela pun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyandarkan siku tangan di pinggiran jendela berjeruji tersebut. Sepertinya, desa yang Kakashi bilang Kumogakure ini memiliki daratan yang ekstrim. Tinggi-rendahnya, kontras.

Karenanya, nampak lampu-lampu kecil dari pemukiman warga di bawah yang tak semuanya menyala, terlebih ditutupi kabut-kabut yang lumayan tebal. Sasuke menghirup udara segar, ia merasakan angin begitu dingin dan segar menyapa kepalanya.

Rambutnya yang sudah banjir minyak akibat tak mandi berhari-hari, dan lehernya yang cukup gerah, menjadi segar. Tak lupa angin yang mengalir dari ujung baju lengan panjang yang mengarah ke ketiaknya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke menoleh. Ia berada di dekat kamarnya sendiri dan ternyata pintu yang dibuka tadi adalah kamar di sebarangnya. Nampak dua orang perawat keluar dari sana.

"Aku penasaran. Rambutnya indah sekali, warnanya menyerupai bunga Sakura. Dari mana asalnya, ya? Kuperhatikan ia tak mengecat rambutnya. Karena alisnya pun merah muda!"

"Uh huh, wajahnya cukup manis. Kudengar dia ninja medis hebat di desanya. Sayang sekali, ya, dia belum sadar juga?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika dilewati dua perawat muda tersebut. Entah mengapa ia agak tertarik, kepalanya menoleh, hanya menyaksikan punggung-punggung perawat tadi.

"Iya, padahal aku ingin berkenalan dan berteman dengannya."

"Apakah dia orangnya baik dan tidak sombong? Apakah dia mau berbagi pengalaman dan mengajari kita soal medis, ya?"

"Entahlah, kuharap dia baik. Sayang, kan, kalau manis dan ninja medis berbakat tapi ternyata tak ramah?"

Sasuke pun urung masuk, ia malah menghadap ke pintu yang berseberangan dengan pintu ruang inapnya. Benar juga, ia malah tak memperhatikan pasien yang berada tepat di seberangnya.

Matanya mengintip sesaat di kaca vertikal sempit pada daun pintu, dan—

—alisnya mengerut dalam secara otomatis, menatap heran, perempuan itu…

"Argh." Kepalanya yang sakit menghilangkan kesadarannya…

"Uchiha-_san!_"

.

.

_"__Sasuke-kun, kayu bakarnya sudah siap~!"_

_Sebuah suara terdengar, seketika, ia terdiam. "Baiklah, tiga sudah cukup."_

_"__ARGH! SEENAK-ENAKNYA SAJA KAU, TEME~!"_

_Hey, wajahnya nampak jelas. Matanya hijau, hidungnya kecil. Bibirnya tipis tertarik saat memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapih._

Bangun.

Tch.

Ia merasa belum cukup untuk bermimpi, apalagi terbangun dengan kepala yang lumayan sakit.

Seorang perawat menanyakan keadaannya, yang tentu saja tak langsung Sasuke gubris. Perawat tersebut mengatakan kalau Sasuke pingsan di depan pintu kamar inapnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sasuke melirik pria pirang di sebelahnya yang masih terjaga dengan tubuh tak berdaya. Sasuke yakin, orang bernama Naruto itu juga orang yang sama dengan yang ada di mimpinya barusan. Yang meneriakinya _'teme'_.

Memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, Sasuke memaksa untuk ingat apa pun yang bisa diingat. Dan samar muncullah suara gadis yang sama dengan mimpi sebelum-sebelumnya.

_"__Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyimpan semuanya sendiri?" nada khawatir itu sarat akan kasih._

_Kalbunya tersenyum, tak sebanding dengan raut datarnya yang terlepas tipis. "Karena kau menyebalkan."_

Sasuke mencengkram pelipisnya, hingga rambutnya berantakan. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Apa Anda mengingat sesuatu? Jangan dipaksakan, Uchiha-_san_!"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" setelahnya, Sasuke mengerang kembali. Semakin ia berusaha, kepalanya semakin sakit.

.

.

Usai dengan sarapannya, ia menandaskan segelas air putih. Mengambil napas beberapa saat, Sasuke melirik pada Naruto yang ternyata juga menatapnya dalam keadaan lumpuh terbaring di sana.

"Kalau kau memang temanku, adakah perempuan berambut merah muda yang kukenal?"

Alis pirang Naruto berkedut. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan mendekat dengan tiang infus yang diseretnya.

"Siapa dia?" wajah Sasuke mendekat. "Apa aku memiliki dosa padanya? Dia terus menghantuiku."

Tentu saja Naruto tak menjawab. Tak akan mampu, karena pria itu lumpuh. Hanya matanya saja yang menatap Sasuke lurus tak berkedip. Sadar akan keadaan lawan bicara, Sasuke mundur dan menghela napas.

"Tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Perempuan itu ada di seberang kamar, aku akan ke sana untuk melihatnya."

Sasuke menyeret tiang infus sambil berjalan ke luar. Kali ini ia menoleh kanan-kiri dan segera masuk ke kamar inap di seberangnya untuk segera ditutupnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke berbalik, tubuhnya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak damai dalam tidur. Keningnya, alisnya, bulu matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibir dan dagunya.

_Familiar._

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya selagi mendekat perlahan. Ditariknya pula kursi untuk merapat pada ranjang tanpa memutus pandangan pada wajah itu. Seakan-akan, melihat sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya.

Dialah orangnya.

Bibir Sasuke terkunci rapat, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Matanya menatap tenang sang gadis. Ia tak mau berusaha mengingatnya karena tak ingin kepalanya kembali sakit. Biar saja, gadis ini yang akan memberikannya memori.

"Haruno Sakura _ka_?" gumam Sasuke melihat papan nama di sisi ranjang. "Nama yang sangat cocok."

Sasuke pun tak sadar, kalau jari lentik di sisi tubuh Sakura yang tak dapat dilihatnya, tengah bergetar.

.

.

Sasuke mulai menyukai tidur. Di mana ia tak merasakan kekosongan seperti saat ia terjaga. Di mana ia seperti punya kehidupan yang berpusat pada seseorang.

Meski tak melulu bermimpi, ia tetap berharap menemukan perempuan itu lagi dalam mimpi. Perempuan yang koma di seberang kamarnya. Karena di dalam mimpinya ia bisa berbicara dengan perempuan tersebut.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke ingin lari, ingin pergi dan kabur dari sini. Sudah seminggu sejak ia siuman, Kakashi belum juga datang. Entah mengapa kepercayaannya pada Kakashi goyah sejak dikunjungi tiga orang asing yang mengaku temannya.

Dan, ya, ia sempat ingat. Kakashi yang ditemuinya pada hari pertama ia siuman itu sempat berkata: _"Jangan percaya siapa pun sampai aku kembali. Hilangnya ingatanmu dapat dimanfaatkan beberapa orang."_

Sebenarnya pun Sasuke tak memiliki alasan logis untuk mempercayai Kakashi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya pedoman lain selain pria perak yang bahkan wajahnya tak nampak tersebut lantaran ditutupi masker.

Itulah sebab ia menolak berbicara, termasuk pada pria berambut ungu yang mengunjunginya tadi pagi.

_"__Houzuki Suigetsu, serius kau tak kenal aku? KEJAM!"_

_"__Ketika ingatanmu kembali, kau akan merasa sangat kehilangan, Sasuke! Akulah orang yang berjasa membantumu di segala kondisi! Sungguh, aku sakit hati!"_ Ada pula wanita berambut merah dengan kaca mata yang mengaku bernama Karin.

Dan seorang pria bertubuh besar yang mereka bilang bernama Juugo. _"Keputusan yang bagus untuk menghindari orang asing saat kau bahkan tak ingat siapa dirimu. Tapi kami sungguhan teman-temanmu."_

_"__Kelak, aku yang akan mencari kalian, jika memang benar-benar aku mengenal kalian."_ Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya mempercayai tatapan mata biru Naruto yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbicara pada 'mereka'.

Ya, ia seringkali seperti 'meminta pendapat' Naruto lewat lirikan matanya. Dan Naruto akan menjawab dari sorot mata birunya. Dan tak tahu bagaimana logisnya, ia seolah memahami Naruto meski tak ada sepatah kata pun tertukar di antara mereka.

Naruto masih diam terduduk di atas kursi roda sepanjang waktu. Menatap jendela, karena perawat menghadapkannya ke sana. Dan tak jarang, Sasuke ambil posisi di sebelahnya dengan kursi roda yang serupa. Seakan-akan mereka adalah kakak-beradik yang sedang tua bersama. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

.

.

Di lain waktu, setiap harinya Sasuke masih berkunjung ke ruang inap di seberang kamarnya. Ia masih sering berjalan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit bersama tiang infusnya.

Kadang pula ia iseng mengganti bunga di sudut meja rendah dekat jendela kamar inap Sakura. Bunga yang didapatnya dari memetik di taman rumah sakit ketika malam.

Rasanya ingin keluar dan melarikan diri, namun Sasuke tak kesepian di sini. Perasaan yang kontras dan tak seimbang.

Meski Naruto lumpuh total dan gadis misterius bernama Haruno Sakura ini tak sadar sama sekali, rasanya ia memiliki teman tanpa sepatah kata pun tertukar.

Tapi tetap saja Sasuke ingin pergi. Seakan-akan punya dosa jika tetap di sini. Ia yang tak tertarik akan masa lalunya sama sekali, menjadi ingin tahu sedikit demi sedikit. Tak jarang ia menjawab ucapan perawat meski sepatah, dua patah. Berharap akan ada petunjuk dari perawat-perawat wanita yang punya bakat menggosip di sini.

Mereka bilang, ia adalah salah satu pendekar perang. Mereka bilang, pria pirang di sebelah ranjangnya adalah pendekar perang yang lain. Lalu siapa wanita merah muda yang terbaring koma di seberang kamarnya ini?

Di tengah rasa bimbangnya, matanya pun terkadang terasa sangat nyeri dan pernah diperban agar tak digunakan untuk sehari semalam. Itulah yang membuatnya terpaksa diam di tempat tak kemana-mana selain ke toilet yang berada di dalam kamar. Dan membuatnya sadar, ia memang belum pantas untuk kabur dari Kakashi.

Esok harinya, matanya dibuka dari perban.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sedikit perih."

"Jangan sampai kurang tidur, Uchiha-_san_. Mata Anda benar-benar butuh istirahat panjang."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia ingat sebelum matanya sakit sekali, ia memang tidak tidur semalaman untuk berada di kamar seberang tersebut.

Menatap gadis merah muda itu lama-lama dalam diam. Berbicara pada tubuh yang belum tentu mendengarnya. Menyuruhnya untuk bangun, untuk sadar, dengan segera—agar dapat ditanyainnya banyak-banyak.

"Untuk sementara, kamar Anda akan dikunci. Perawat akan datang mengantar makanan secara rutin sambil membantu Uzumaki-_san_ makan makanan khusus." Ninja medis berumur itu menghela napas, "Banyak yang melihat Anda berkeliaran di sekitar lorong terutama saat malam. Anda harus istirahat sampai mata Anda pulih dan Kakashi-_san_ menjemput Anda."

Dan sesungguhnya Sasuke tak tahu, kalau kemarin setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura, kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka pelan.

.

.

_"__Jangan pergi!"_

_"__Aku akan berteriak!"_

_"—__arigatou…"_

_"__S-sasuke-kunh—"_

_Gadis itu pun pingsan di pelukan._

Matanya seperti tersentak untuk terbuka. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam yang berarti sudah dua jam ia tertidur tanpa nyenyak. Sebelum tertidur pun ia merasakan tubuhnya demam.

Ditengoknya Naruto di sebelah, tengah terlelap di ranjangnya sendiri.

Diliriknya, kemudian, sebuah tiang infus yang ada di dekatnya. Rasanya, ia butuh keluar. Namun ia tak cukup tolol untuk sembarangan mencabut jarum infus. Salah-salah, bercecer darah dan pembengkakan fatal dapat saja terjadi.

Sasuke tak begitu menyukai mimpinya malam ini. Ia tak suka punggung perempuan di dalam mimpinya kali ini, meski itu perempuan yang sama.

Sasuke berusaha membuka kenop pintu yang jelas-jelas sudah dikunci selama hampir satu minggu. Ia tak mampu menggunakan _cakra_ sama sekali karena tersegel, akhirnya berdecak selagi menaruh kening di pintu.

Hampir seminggu terkunci dan hampir dua minggu setelah siuman, Kakashi belum juga datang menepati janjinya. Sasuke mulai berpikir mencari komplotan yang mengaku bernama TIM TAKA tempo hari.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, matanya tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar seberang terbuka—ia melihatnya dari kaca vertikal pintu—dan seorang kakek nampak dalam keadaan gawat sehingga mengundang sekumpulan perawat untuk datang.

Seketika Sasuke merasa bingung, kemana Haruno Sakura?

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

.

.

Cklek.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah terjaga, langsung melirik ke arah pintu. Ia yang sebelumnya seolah mengobrol dengan Naruto di dekat jendela, langsung teralihkan.

Sasuke diam tak berekspresi, namun gesturnya menunjukkan ia menoleh lebih ingin tahu setelah melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Selamat pagi," rambutnya merah muda, irisnya hijau bening, bibirnya yang kemarin pucat kini menjadi _pink_.

Perempuan berseragam perawat itu nampak sibuk membalikkan kertas di papan tugas yang dibawanya, "Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ dan Uzumaki Naruto-_san_. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku yang akan bertugas menangani kalian mulai sekarang, karena ninja medis sebelumnya sedang—"

Sakura nampak kentara sekali tercekat melihat siapa saja pasien yang berada di dalam sini. Sasuke masih menatap tak gentar. Satu sama lain seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dipercaya.

Pelan-pelan, pipi Sakura bersemu merah, tersenyum mengigit bibirnya. "Aku tak percaya punya pasien tampan! Benar apa kata mereka! Uchiha-_san_ sangat tampan dengan mata hitamnya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, sebelum bernada lebih ceria lagi, "Hai Uchiha-_san_, apa kabarmu pagi ini?"

Alis hitam Sasuke berkedut, ia melirik Naruto untuk minta pendapat dan Naruto menatap Sakura dengan kerutan tipis dahinya.

Sakura mendekat ke kursi roda yang dikenakan Sasuke di sebelah Naruto.

"Biar aku periksa, ya?" masih dengan wajah merah Sakura mulai memeriksakan pasien tampannya. Mata Sasuke seakan takjub sekaligus bingung. Bagaikan di mimpi, menyaksikan tubuh gadis ini hidup dan sehat.

Sungguh seperti di mimpi.

"Ada keluhan, Uchiha-_san_? Bagaimana keadaan matamu?" tanya Sakura . "Ih, Uchiha-_san_ jangan menatapku seperti itu dong! Aku jadi malu, nih." Ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pipi, setelah selesai dengan 'pasien tampan'-nya

Pikir Sasuke, Sakura yang hidup ini persis Sakura yang centil-centil manja di mimpinya.

"Hnnn… apa aku mengenalmu?" sahut Sasuke langsung bertanya, sukses membuat Sakura bingung mengerutkan alisnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Anda lupa ingatan, Uchiha-_san_, kadang orang yang memorinya kosong, akan mengalami imajinasi berlebih saat melihat lawan jenis yang cantik atau tampan." Diakhiri tawa khasnya, Sakura kembali bertanya apa ada keluhan pada mata Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip satu kali, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan iris hijau cerah milik Sakura. Terasa sedikit sesak dan kecewa. Jadi, semua itu hasil imajinasi berlebihnya saja?

"Soalnya, aku juga mengalami hal serupa." Kata Sakura setelah Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara, "Hebatnya aku seperti mengenalmu, Uchiha-_san_!"

"Sakura, kenapa lama sekali?" seorang Nenek masuk begitu saja dengan langkah yang pelan-pelan. "Ah, Nenek! Duduklah di kursi itu. Aku akan segera selesai setelah Uzumaki-_san_ kuperiksa."

Perempuan tua itu tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"Tunggu," Sasuke memegang pergelangan Sakura yang akan beralih ke ranjang Naruto. "Apa maksudmu kau seperti mengenalku? Hal serupa apa yang kaualami?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke arah Nenek, lalu menatap Sasuke kembali. Menimbang-nimbang, Sakura menghadap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku sempat koma setelah perang, aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Sebelum siuman dua minggu yang lalu, aku terus dihantui memori seorang laki-laki di dalam mimpi—"

Sasuke merasa _dejavu_ dengan yang Sakura katakan.

Sakura menatap kosong ke lantai, "—entah mengapa rasanya sangat sakit, setiap melihat laki-laki itu aku merasa ditinggalkan dan sendirian. Aku terus-terusan melihat punggungnya, punggungnya dan punggungnya saja tanpa tahu seperti apa wajahnya dan siapa dia."

"Lalu?" tercekat, terlintas di kepala Sasuke dosa masa lalu apa yang selama ini ditebak-tebaknya.

"Setelah aku siuman, aku tak punya apa-apa untuk diingat, dan siapa-siapa yang kukenal. Beberapa perawat bilang aku ninja medis yang sangat berbakat, tapi mereka pun tak tahu dari mana aku berasal.

Karena aku sudah baikan dan rumah sakit ini sangat kekurangan tenaga ninja medis, aku putuskan untuk belajar ulang selama beberapa hari soal medis. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, sudah dapat dipercaya, karena sepertinya memang aku orang hebat di masa lalu, hehe." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Soal hal serupa itu," lanjut Sakura, "Aku sempat melihatmu sedang tidur lewat jendela pintu beberapa hari yang lalu. Seketika, kepalaku terasa sakit. Seolah-olah, wujud laki-laki dalam mimpiku telah memiliki wajah, yaitu wajahmu—"

Sakura menoleh ke Nenek yang sejak tadi di situ.

"—untunglah Nenek menjemputku sebelumnya, Nenek bilang aku adalah cucunya dan kami berasal dari Suna. Karena jarak Kumo ke Suna jauh, aku harus kerja setidaknya sebulan di sini untuk punya uang kembali ke Suna bersama Nenek yang kehabisan uang demi menjemputku.

Aku sempat tanyakan soal laki-laki dalam mimpiku dan kukaitkan dengan wajah Uchiha-_san_ yang tertidur kepada Nenek, Nenek bilang, itu hasil imajinasi berlebihanku saja karena memoriku kosong dan aku melihat pria tampan." Sakura tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kemudian ketika aku melihatmu dalam keadaan terjaga dan melihat mata hitammu langsung, aku seakan yakin betul kalau kaulah priaku di masa lalu yang meninggalkanku. Itu cuma karena kau tampan, Uchiha-_san_. Padahal Nenek bilang laki-laki yang menyakitiku itu sudah mati."

Si Nenek yang dari tadi menjadi pendengar, kini ikut bergabung, "Memang hal serupa apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini, Nek. Uchiha-_san_ bertanya apa kita saling mengenal—ternyata Uchiha-_san_ habis lupa ingatan juga."

Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, melirik Naruto tanpa sadar, Naruto tengah menatap ke arah Nenek itu dengan tajam selagi diperiksa Sakura.

"Nah, Uzumaki-_san_, kau tak boleh putus asa, ya? Sepertinya tubuhmu sangat kuat, aku mendeteksi adanya banyak cidera otot. Aku yakin kau akan lekas bangun kalau berusaha!" Sakura menyemangati Naruto yang masih menatap Nenek dengan tajam. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari tatapan Naruto pada Neneknya Sakura selain Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nenek berambut sepenuhnya putih itu, wajah sang Nenek seperti tegang. "Ayo, Sakura, kalau sudah selesai."

"Iya, Nek." Sakura pun pamit dan keluar bersama Neneknya. Setelahnya, perawat khusus mengantar makanan dan membantu Naruto makan pun datang.

Neneknya Sakura itu mencurigakan. Batin Sasuke.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_, Uzumaki -_san_!" pagi ini, Sakura kembali dengan seragam perawatnya. Ia nampak terbiasa menggunakan _cakra_ untuk mengobati otot-otot Naruto yang cidera. Ia berjanji akan menyembuhkan Naruto dengan segenap kemampuannya. Berhubung Sasuke dipasang segel penahan _cakra_, Sakura pun tak dapat menggunakan _cakra_ untuknya. Ia hanya memberikan Sasuke obat-obatan herbal untuk memperbaiki kondisi mata Sasuke dan memeriksanya setiap hari.

"Karena aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk kamar ini dan dua kamar lainnya saja, aku akan fokus membuat kalian sembuh. Jangan ada yang putus asa, ya~!" Sakura tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit.

Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu sudah selesai membantu Naruto makan makanan mudah ditelan dan membereskannya bersamaan dengan bekas makan Sasuke.

Pintu kamar itu ditutup.

Untuk beberapa detik mata Sasuke terpaku pada pintu sebelum mendengar suara. Diliriknya Naruto membuka mulut, seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"A… a…" hanya itu saja yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, dengan susah payah.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, berjalan normal. Kian hari, Naruto dapat bergerak meski sedikit demi sedikit, berbicara meski hurup vokal saja yang dibisanya. Karena itu komunikasi antara Sasuke dan Naruto kian jelas dan perlahan lancar.

Mata Sasuke sudah tak pernah nyeri lagi, tapi masih tersisa sedikit perih. Hanya saja, Sakura bilang Sasuke masih butuh terapi untuk matanya.

Sakura setia cerewet untuk mengingatkan kalau Sasuke tidak boleh lagi menggunakan matanya untuk bertarung di kemudian hari jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Di balik kecerewetan Sakura, terdapat malu-malu riangnya, wajah semu-semu merahnya tiap menyambangi kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Orang bodoh saja langsung tahu, kalau ninja medis yang tak punya memori itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Bahkan Sakura sering menggoda Sasuke terang-terangan. Benar-benar centil deh, pokoknya.

"Ih, Uchiha-_san_ habis keramas, ya? Cakep, deh."

Sudah pasti tak ada responnya, selain Sasuke yang buang muka.

Perawat yang menemani Sakura bertugas sampai agak _sweatdrop_. Memang Haruno Sakura yang diharapkannya adalah gadis ramah yang mau mengajari beberapa teknik yang biasa digunakan _kunoichi_—namun ia dan teman-temannya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sakura bukan sekedar ramah, tapi juga centil sama pasien gantengnya.

"Uchiha-_san_ selalu wangi, ya?" godaan Sakura yang lain, "Sakit saja wangi, apa lagi sembuh. Uhhh…"

_Lebay_ sekali. Wajar saja Sasuke bisa membersihkan diri sendiri dengan baik, yang sakit hanya matanya—itu pun tidak buta!

Di sisi lain, tak jarang Sasuke menemukan dirinya tersesat dalam lamunan. Ia masih kecewa karena masih terjebak dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Mimpi soal kehidupan yang seolah dulu ada bersama Sakura di sisinya.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah memimpikanku lagi setelah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke selagi matanya dibungkus perban karena habis diberikan obat-obatan herbal oleh Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura bertugas ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Mm, beberapa kali. Uchiha-_san_ jugakah?" Sasuke tak kan tahu seperti apa ekspresi Sakura sekarang.

"Seperti apa mimpi itu?"

Beberapa detik.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, seperti imajinasiku yang berlebih saja." Sakura menghela napas.

"Ada saat di mana aku merasa seharusnya aku mengenalmu, Uchiha-_san_. Tapi itu mustahil. Nenek begitu mencintaiku dan bilang aku harus tegar melupakan siapa pun laki-laki di masa lalu itu, bukan malah mulai berharap lagi pada orang lain."

Sasuke diam, seperti biasa pula Sakura tanpa diminta akan melanjutkan pembicaannya hingga perempuan itu merasa puas bicara.

"Tapi, mungkin kita jodoh, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura tertawa kecil, candaannya belum berhenti, "jangan-jangan kita saling jatuh cinta."

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut. Sakura sangat transparan. Tipikal Sakura yang ada di mimpinya.

"Aku akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, karena akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Nenek memburuk dan beliau minta ingin pulang bersamaku dengan segera. Jadi aku akan semakin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Uzumaki-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san_ pulih—"

"—Sakura..."

"…eh?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Coba panggil nama depanku."

Sempat hening beberapa detik, terdengarlah suara Sakura yang ragu-ragu, "S-sasuke… Sasuke…"

"…_kun_?" Sasuke tak kan lihat mata Sakura yang hilang arah. Entah dapat dari mana _suffix –kun_ yang dengan lancangnya ia tambahkan sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura terdengar tak yakin namun ia terus mengulanginya, pelan.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, Sakura mengerang. Ia seperti mendengar suara-suaranya sendiri menyebut-nyebut 'Sasuke-_kun_'. Punggung laki-laki itu nampak lagi di ingatannya. Kali ini ditambah rupa jelas lambang Uchiha di balik punggungnya. Uchiha…

_Sasuke-kun!_

"Engh!"

"Jangan dipaksa," tahu-tahu tangan Sasuke sudah mencengkram lengan Sakura yang dapat digapainya. "Kau tak harus memikirkannya."

.

.

Esok harinya, Sakura tidak bertugas lagi, karena ninja medis berumur yang sebelumnya menangani Sasuke dan Naruto telah kembali.

"Oh, gadis itu, ya? Sepertinya ia akan pulang bersama Neneknya."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, berhasil mengundang perhatian ninja medis yang memeriksanya. "Wah, sudah ada kemajuan, ya?"

Sasuke tak bersuara lagi sejak menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Mungkin salahnya, kemarin membuat Sakura mengingat apa yang seharusnya mungkin tidak boleh diingat.

Sasuke begitu yakin, masa lalu mereka terkait. Ini bukan soal romansa antara laki-laki dan perempuan lagi, tapi lebih keingin tahuan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sampai ia punya ingatan meninggalkan gadis yang amat mencintainya dan Sakura punya ingatan ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

Sasuke sangat yakin, ia dan Sakura saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi keyakinan itu terus digerus oleh penolakan dan bantahan Sakura sebelumnya, bersumber dari kesaksian Nenek Sakura yang mengatakan Sakura adalah kelahiran Suna, bukan Konoha—juga laki-laki yang di ingatan Sakura sudah mati.

Buta masa lalu membuat Sasuke terombang-ambing di tengah lautan rasa ingin tahu. Kesehatan tubuhnya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk pergi, mencari tahu sendiri tanpa bergantung pada pria bermasker, Kakashi, yang ingkar janji—tak juga menjemputnya setelah hampir sebulan siuman.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Bahkan soal Neneknya bukan masalah, Neneknya bisa tinggal di panti jompo dekat sini—Sakura akan tetap menemaninya tidur setiap malam—panti jompo bukan alasan, yah anggap saja tempat tinggal biasa. Tapi apa boleh buat, gadis itu mengundurkan diri—karena Neneknya terus merengek minta pulang."

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Masih ada, dia masih menatap di ruang perawat jikalau ada yang butuh tenaga bantuan. Sementara ini, ia masih mencari transportasi yang memungkinkan untuk membawa Neneknya ke Suna."

Sepeninggalan sang ninja medis, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto berada. Ternyata mata Naruto sudah menatap Sasuke lurus. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Naruto seperti ingin bicara padanya. Sepertinya penting sekali, hingga ada suara Naruto yang mengerang berusaha berbicara.

"Saa… aa…"

.

.

Alis Sasuke mengerut marah pada dua benda logam yang membelenggu kedua tangannya, penahan _cakra_. Terpaksa mengandalkan _taijutsu_ di perjalanan nanti, pikirnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Lekas sembuh."

"Saa… uu…!"

Nampak emosi muncul ke permukaan tatapan mata Naruto saat Sasuke pergi.

Langkah Sasuke membesar, keadaan rumah sakit yang kekurang tenaga kerja menjadi sepi di malam hari—begitu menguntungkan niat melarikan dirinya. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam rasa ingin kabur, ia merasa harus menemukan sesuatu sendiri dan mengerjakan apa saja sendiri di luar sana.

Bukan terbelenggu di sini.

Persetan dengan Kakashi, pikirnya, Kakashi tak kunjung datang menjemput—saat ini Tim Taka-lah yang ia cari untuk dimintai keterangan, untuk ditanyai sesuatu, karena Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan lagi kesabarannya lebih lama.

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Usaha Sasuke untuk menyelinap pun menjadi kandas. Bahkan _taijutsu_ tak bisa dipakai dalam keadaan 'sudah-lama-tidak-olah-raga'.

Gadis itu bebas menggunakan _cakra_, sedangkan ia tidak.

Curang.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi?" Sakura bertanya tidak dengan nada marah melainkan khawatir. "Kudengar kau di bawah tanggung jawab ninja elit Konoha bernama Kakashi. Tunggulah beliau datang!"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya, terbungkam. Entah dapat topik dari mana, Sakura bersuara yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan percobaan melarikan diri Sasuke. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke-_kun_—tak apa kan kupanggil begitu? Habisnya aku suka menyebutnya begitu…"

"Pikirkan apa?" tanya Sasuke, galak.

"Untuk berhenti menghubung-hubungkanmu dengan seseorang di masa laluku. Kurasa, aku cukup menerima kenyataannya saja, kalau aku suka Sasuke-_kun_. Dengan begitu kita bisa pergi kencan tanpa beban, iya, kan?"

Percaya diri sekali untuk mengajak kencan, persis Sakura yang ada di imajinasi berlebihannya.

Setelah selesai membantu Naruto makan, Sakura membersihkan mata Sasuke dari sisa bahan-bahan tanaman herbal yang sejak tadi Sakura paksakan untuk perawatan mata Sasuke yang rusak.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke berkedip, mulanya perih saat dibersihkan. Tapi rasanya segar dan lebih nyaman. "Segar." Katanya, seakan lupa beberapa jam lalu sempat berwajah sangar total akibat dicegat Sakura saat mau kabur.

Bukan Sakura yang segitu hebatnya, tapi gadis itu berteriak pada ninja yang bertugas pula. Satu ninja tak berdaya yang tak bisa gunakan cakra, lawan banyak.

"_Yokatta!_"

Sakura bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dengan beberapa hari yang lalu sejak Sasuke menyuruhnya mencoba untuk panggil nama depan Sasuke.

Sakura tetap centil, tetap menggoda pasien tampannya. Begitu pun Sasuke, ia tetap irit bicara dan irit ekspresi seperti biasa.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Tunggu sampai kita dapat pasokan tanaman obat dari Konoha, aku akan membuat yang lainnya untuk mengurangi potensi cepat merahnya matamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sudah lama tak pernah bermimpi tentang Sakura lagi. Ia tak punya petunjuk apa-apa lagi. Jadi, ia mulai menganggap mungkin benar mimpi kemarin itu hanya imajinasi berlebih akibat memorinya kosong.

"Jangan lupa, kau bisa leluasa berolah raga di luar—tidak pakai upaya kabur lagi, ya! Biar tidak kurang bergerak dan jantungmu sehat."

Kalau memang begitu, berarti benarkah ia jatuh hati pada perempuan ini? Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Kau dengar aku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersadar.

"Sas… ke…"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh cepat, Naruto yang berada di kursi roda terlihat berusaha berbicara.

"Sa… kura…"

"_Nani_?" Sakura menjawab polos. Ia tidak kaget dengan kemampuan Naruto berbicara karena yang membuat Naruto sejauh itu adalah berkat dirinya.

"Ka… ka… shi…"

"Ko… noha…"

Mata Sasuke sedari tadi tak lepas dari Naruto.

"Pu… lang."

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tim tu…juh! Pulang!" Setelahnya, Naruto berteriak kesal—yang terdengar lebih mirip erangan.

"Tim tujuh… tim… tujuh…!"

Jiwa Sakura terasa disedot, ia mendadak lemas tanpa sebab.

Sakura nyaris jatuh kalau saja tak ada dada dan lengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Menopang kepalanya di bahu lebar laki-laki itu.

Sakura menengadah sayu, mendapati mata laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya juga.

_Dejavu_. Sekilas Sakura melihat wujud Sasuke menopang tubuhnya saat perang dulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura."

Dinding misteri itu pun runtuh, menampakkan rupa masa lalu.

.

.

.

**End**

==00==00==00==

* * *

Alhamdulillah~ selesai juga. Maaf bila _out of character_. Maaf juga kalau gak maksimal. Daku ngerjainnya kepotong-potong kerjaan lain terus! Jadi sebel sendiri, ngumpulin _mood_-nya itu lho, susah. Berhubung besok aku berangkat pulang kampung (Malang Pasuruan dan Surabaya) jadi aku kebut hari ini harus selesai. Nggak boleh ketinggalan BTC~ menang _ora_ menang _sing_ penting ikutan~

biar rame~ ehehey.

* * *

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

Omake/bonus

==00==00==00==

.

.

(Di masa-masa lupa ingatan)

**Naruto POV**

"Uchiha-_san_, kau sebenarnya bisa olah raga di luar agar banyak bergerak dan jantungmu sehat." Ucap Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum.

Kulihat, si _teme_ itu tak kunjung berhenti menatapnya. Dasar munafiiiiik~ dulu saja kau pura-pura cuek, sekarang lihat tatapan sok gantengmu padanya!

"Olah raga seperti apa?" tanya _Baka-teme_ yang kuyakin asal bunyi saja.

"Perenggangan tubuh? Pemanasan? Lari, lompat. Apa saja yang membuat jantungmu bekerja lebih setelahnya, supaya sehat dan tidak kurang gerak."

"Jantung, ya?"

Sakura-_chan_ mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku sudah berolah raga setiap hari."

"Benarkah?"

Kalau saja tubuhku tidak lumpuh! Aku rasanya mau menonjok muka sok ganteng _Teme_ yang _modusin_ Sakura-_chan_ kayak gitu.

"Kapan Uchiha-_san_ olah raganya?"

"Setiap ada kamu."

Hoekkk…! Sadarlah kalian sudah saling kenal, dasar tidak ingat umur! Dumelku _ora_ nyambung.

Sakura-_chan, _lagi, pakai percaya begitu saja sama Nenek tak waras kemarin yang mengaku Neneknya. Itu kan orang gila lepas yang kulihat waktu dipindahkan ke kamar ini bersama Sasuke!

Bagaimana sih, pihak rumah sakitnya akan kutuntut dan kuadukan pada Paman Bee untuk dihukum semuanya'_dattebayou~_!

"Ih, Uchiha-_san_ gombal!" Sakura-_chan _mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum malu-malu tapi manis sekali membuatku tambah keki.

ARRRGHH~ KEMANA KAU, KAKASHI-_SENSEIIIIIII!_


End file.
